happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
TJF All Stars DELUXE
TJF All Stars DELUXE is a featured level by IAMURHUSBAND. It currently has over 4,000,000 plays, with a rating of 3.45 from over 10,000 votes. You can play as any character. Gameplay The first thing you see is a screen that says "Ready" and a clock that counts down 2 seconds. The level then appears and you are on top of a building. Orange text tells you to "Go!" and a bridge lowers down from the other building. You enter it to see text above the entrance that says "Battle Fortress". You go down a long hallway and it ends with a trampoline attached to the wall. You fall down another layer to find Moped Guy dressed up like the demonic priest from Divine Intervention. You move to the left of the wall and a hole opens in front of you. Moped Guy will kill you with his lazer if you don't go into the hole. You go down another layer to find Jim Bonacci's head. The left wall it says Jim Bonacci, and the right wall says Jim Bonnaci. If you go towards the right one, Jim says "Oh my gosh", and landmines rain all over you. If you go towards the left one, he says "You are my new best friend", and a hole opens up in the middle of the room. You go down another floor and drop down the entrance of another building. "SOCCERTIME" is written on the wall. In front of you is a soccer ball. You drop down a layer with the soccer ball, and you get chased by the Total Jerkface monster from behind. At the end of the hallway, there is a fake finish line. A text bubble appears that says "I do not approve of repetitive refreshing". The fake finish line disappears and you fall down to another floor. You fall into a room with a red door in front of you. Behind the door is Headache Puppy. When you approach the door he runs away and the door opens. You go down a hallway to find a room with large red crushers. At the end of the hallway is another red door with Headache Puppy behind it. When you approach it he runs away again and another red door traps you in from behind. The numbers "3,1,2,4" appear, telling you the order the spike sets are going to fall. The red door opens just before the fourth spike set falls down. You exit the building to find Headache Puppy next the the finish line. When touch him, he breaks apart into green shapes and you win. Gallery The begging of tjf all stars delux.png|The beginning. possesed preist..png|The possessed priest from Divine Intervention. The quiz.png|The Jim head giving you a quiz. WRONG!.png|What happens when you get it wrong. right.png|What happens when you get it right. soccer time.png|A reference to Jim's first YouTube video. A warning.png|Headache Puppy's warning. Headache.png|Headache Puppy. crusher.png|In the crusher area. order.png|The screen that shows you the order in which the spike sets will fall. Ending of TJF Allstars.png|The ending where Headache Puppy turns into green polygons. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:2011